


Fear the Commander

by jigyunet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Elementalist Jihoon, Fantasy, Guild Wars 2 - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Warrior Mingyu, based on an mmorpg i play, gyuhoon, jigyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigyunet/pseuds/jigyunet
Summary: A short story between an elementalist Commander named Lee Jihoon and a very tall Warrior named Kim Mingyu. Everyone is afraid of the Commander, but Mingyu just doesn't understand why everyone fears him?





	1. The Fearful Commander

**Author's Note:**

> References will be at the ending notes! I hope you enjoy this! don't forget to leave a comment if you enjoyed it! Have a nice day <3

As the morning rises in Kryta, an awfully tall warrior drags his feet against the cobble stone path with an unenthusiastic demeanor. Mingyu lives in the large city of Divinity's Reach, home to the human race and the Shining Blade. Being one of the elite force soldiers to the Queen and Tyria, it was Mingyu's job to ensure everybody's safety. With his heavy armor on, he continued his steps through the town.

 

The town was cheery and every corner you could hear people's laughter and music. Wooden houses and taverns covered the big city, book carts and merchants would call out his name. Mingyu was a popular sight in the old city of Divinity's Reach. Rich browns, beiges, yellows and oranges enveloped the city. Mingyu was a tall guy, he never intended to be, but he underestimated puberty. Now, whenever somebody sees him for the first time they might mistake him for a Norn from the Shiverspeaks.

 

Mingyu could eye the carriage going to the next city where the Queen told them to rally to. Apparently, centaurs are assaulting the nearby city. Mingyu could eye a few people already boarded the open carriage. 

 

"Look who finally showed up." A pale looking man smiled, his garbs were dark and tight. "We've been waiting for you!."

 

"Sorry, Soonyoung." Mingyu rubbed the back of his neck, "I over slept."

 

"We're going to get scolded by the commander if you keep this up." Soonyoung warned. "His temper is getting worse every minute."

 

"True." Seokmin, a fellow warrior nodded. "The Queen has been putting so much pressure and stress on his shoulders but he just keeps on receiving them without any qualms."

 

Mingyu chuckled as he boarded the carriage, "Why are you so afraid of the Commander? I mean, I heard stories but I don't think he is  _that_ bad."

 

"Obviously this is your first time working with him." Seokmin looked horrified as the flashbacks of the very devil haunts his subconscious. "You don't know what he is capable of."

 

"Aren't you guys exaggerating?" Mingyu gave a toothy grin, the carriage finally moved as they set their destination to Queensdale. Queensdale is the city south of Divinity's Reach. Humans inhabit the area, but it is not as safe as it used to be. Bandits, centaurs and harpies have been a threat to the people and they grow more and more violent each day.

 

Queensdale wasn't a long carriage ride. Mingyu took the time to take in the view of the lush green fields, beautiful blue waters and the wildlife that lives in it. It was truly a wonderful place to behold. But as soon as they arrive to the garrison, an ominous feeling crawled up his spine. Seokmin and Soonyoung looked at each other with dread as they got off the carriage. Just by the gates they could hear yelling.

 

"WHY AM I WORKING WITH IDIOTS?!" 

 

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Mingyu joked as he followed his friends. 

 

Soonyoung elbowed the tall warrior, hoping that the Commander couldn't hear them but it was too late; Soonyoung could basically feel the knife-like glare the  Commander was giving them. 

 

"Y-You see... Jihoonie.....this guy was recently stationed here-"

 

"Get in the battlefield before I burn your hairs off of your head." Jihoon did not waste any time to even bicker or scare off his new soldier. "Soonyoung, go and see what the bandits are up to. It would be bad if they know we are fighting off centaurs." Seokmin and Mingyu brought themselves out of the garrison to help their fellow soldiers in the field.

 

Soonyoung gave a quick salute, before leaving.

 

The war field was horrendous. Gun powder sprinkled all over the soil, dead bodies here and there, broken weapons and armor lying around and the smell of blood, sweat and scorched grass engulfed the field. 

 

Mingyu unsheathed his greatsword and immediately ran to the front lines. as a warrior, he was tasked to bring down the man power of the opposing side, magis are no much for him and his skills. He was dubbed the super rookie of the Shining Blade. He was already blessed by the Gods with his looks and talent, but he was all loved by the Gods for his virtues.

 

"Don't  _ever_ do that, EVER AGAIN!" Seokmin shouted as he tried to fend off a group of centaurs going to the bridge of the garrison. 

 

"What?!" Mingyu asked, "I was joking!" Meanwhile, the tall warrior was pre-occupied with his own handful of enemies.

 

"YOU GOT LUCKY WE HAD TO GO HERE IMMEDIATELY, OR ELSE HE WOULD OF KILLED US BY NOW!."

 

Mingyu still couldn't see why people were so afraid of the Commander. He heard stories before, where Jihoon lead an army to defeat a powerful dragon, he also heard that Jihoon was blessed by the Gods and the Queen herself; He also heard that the Commander was feisty for his height, but still, seeing the Commander up front did not convince him otherwise. 

 

Maybe Mingyu was getting ahead of himself, Maybe it's because he's been a warrior for just over a year and he lacked experience. But Mingyu genuinely couldn't see what was so scary about Lee Jihoon. 

 

The centaurs continued to come into the battlefield, it felt like an endless struggle. The deafening sound of canons and rifles continued to scare off the birds and the smell of blood wafted into the air. Mingyu could feel he was almost reaching his limit, how many more can there be?! But suddenly, a loud explosion occurred. The centaurs went silent, black smoke came from the south east and their eyes widened with worry. 

 

Mingyu felt confused, it got even weirder when all the centaurs ceased their attacks and ran to the direction of the explosion. Mingyu was not sure what was happening but he was over. As he looked at the skies, he never noticed it was already getting dark. He sighed out, the battlefield really takes time away from you. 

 

"Everyone! Fall back!" The Commander ordered, everyone in the field tried to go back to the garrison with the last strength they have. 

 

The crickets made melodies in the night sky, the Tyrian moon shining down over the cracking firewood in the pit. The soldiers gathered to celebrate and eat meat. 

 

"So Soonyoung made that explosion?" Mingyu wore a simple wool shirt and trousers, a mug of ale in his hand and a stick of meat on the other. 

 

"Yep." Soonyoung nodded.

 

"But how?" Mingyu knotted his brows together, "Didn't the Commander tell you to go to the bandits and--"

 

"I don't think he knows." Seokmin snickered, his cheeks are red from the ale.

 

"Oh..." Soonyoung laughed, "Jihoonie told me that, but what he really meant was to do that thing." He took a swig of his ale before continuing, "I made it seem like the bandits did that explosion in the centaur's base so they can turn against each other."

 

"You can understand that just by his words?" Mingyu looked impressed.

 

"Of course!" Soonyoung looked proud, "I grew up with Jihoonie, we're practically family."

 

"So that's why a lot of people talk highly of him..." Mingyu mumbled to himself, as he lets his eyes be enamored by the dancing flames of the fire pit.

 

"Everyone is afraid of the commander..." One soldier says by the corner, "But everyone respects him. He knows just what to do, and he knows how to use us well."

 

Everyone in the garrison agreed as they raised their wooden mugs.

 

"Speaking of the Commander....where is he?" Mingyu asked.

 

"He barely goes to these things." Seokmin gave a silly drunk like smile. "He is probably planning the next form of attack."

 

Thinking about it, Mingyu never had a good look at the fearsome commander. He only saw his sharp glare, red hair and pale skin, but anything else? He didn't have the time to look at him properly. Was it odd that he wanted to see what the commander looks like? Maybe. But he just wanted to memorize the man's features, after all, he was working under him. 

 

Mingyu was too busy jumbling things up in his mind, that he didn't even notice he was the only one in the fire pit. He looked down on his wooden mug to find no ale, his stick meatless and his shoulders quivered by the gust of the cold wind. He placed the mug and the stick down to his side, stretching his legs. He's been daydreaming since he got here, and it feels like a surreal moment for him.

 

He was usually stationed in Gendarran, where only pirates, a few centaurs and bandits were a threat, so there's barely any action for him. He was still getting used to the soldier life, after all, he has more to learn now than before.

 

"You should be sleeping." 

 

A voice snapped Mingyu's attention back to reality. He looks to the other side to find the Commander sitting on a log with a meat stick in hand. 

 

Hesitantly, Mingyu stood up and gave a salute.

 

"Sit down." Jihoon raised his brow, "Your height is appalling." 

 

Mingyu did as he was told, suddenly he fixed his posture, straightened his trousers and even gulped. Even though he didn't really fully understand  how the commander was scary to the others, but Mingyu does have a sense of respect for his seniors.

 

"A-A-Aren't you going to sleep, Commander?" Mingyu strikes a conversation, although awkward, it was an attempt to get to know his superior better.

 

"Do I look like I sleep?" Jihoon gave a snarky remark, "I knew you were annoying the first time I laid eyes on you."

 

As much as Mingyu wanted to talk back, he couldn't. The others  _were_ right about Jihoon's temper. The orange light that emitted from the fire pit illuminated Jihoon's pale and small features. Mingyu could see Jihoon's button like nose and his small pink lips that would purse or curve in every way possible. Mingyu could also see small ears that would go red whenever the Commander takes a swig of ale. 

 

Now, Mingyu's eyes traveled down to Jihoon's hands. They were awfully smooth looking for a person whose profession required handling weapons and heavy lifting. His fingertips were long and nimble, it looked so delicate and somehow Mingyu finds himself daydreaming about wanting to place a gentle kiss on each one of them. Mingyu was sure it sounded ridiculous if he said it out loud, but just the thought of it, somehow it made him feel a little more conscious around the small commander.

 

The Commander didn't look intimidating, more like, he looked like a person with a lot of burdens. Mingyu could see Jihoon's soft features properly and he just couldn't tear his eyes away from him. He was too caught up in his own little mind, that he couldn't feel his right foot being encased in an ice crystal. By the time Mingyu notices the awful numbness of his foot, his whole right foot was already covered in ice. 

 

Mingyu snapped his head from the ground to the Commander as he sees Jihoon's pointer finger controlling the ice with a nonchalant look on his face.

 

"Do I need to freeze your drool too?" Jihoon fixed his eyes on the new soldier, "You've been staring at me for too long. I don't like it."

 

"Sorry...Sir..."

 

"Is it because of my height?"

 

"N-No! " Mingyu immediately shook his head, but he was still kind of worried about his right foot going blue any minute.

 

Jihoon stared at him for a good few minutes, before extending his index finger and letting the ice melt away from Mingyu's foot. 

 

"Go to sleep, Soldier." Jihoon gave a small smile. It wasn't a welcoming smile nor a friendly smile. From what Mingyu understood it was more of a 'Get your ass to bed or I will burn you with my own two hands' kind of smile. And in that moment, as the flames danced in the pit, the reflection of the fiery leaves reflected on to Jihoon's dark eyes; Mingyu didn't know if he was supposed to get lost in those eyes or drop a cold sweat from the menacing aura Jihoon emitted.

 

Mingyu got on his feet, gave a quick salute and went immediately to his quarters. But as soon as he tucked himself to sleep, he just stared at the ceiling, his hand under his head and the vision of warm colors and Jihoon stuck on his mind. 


	2. A Warrior's Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! How are you? I hope you are doing well :) Here is the second chapter ^-^ I hope you like it and hopefully leave some nice comments and kudos? :D but only if you want to! more notes at the end <3

The loud sound of explosions, the raw smell of blood and gun powder wafted in the air. Eagle Griffons startled, rabbits cowering under their homes and civilians locked in their respective houses. It was the atmosphere of war, and Mingyu was in the center of it. Due to the centaurs last attack, the city of Queensdale is in dire need of help. The centaurs have rallied their troops and are once again trying to go through the garrison.

 

The clashing of blades resonated in between the canons' roars, Mingyu was on the front line along with Seokmin. They have been defending the bridge but centaur berserkers continued to pressure them. Mingyu gritted his teeth, he wanted to get this war over it as soon as possible.

 

"Our back line is dropping one by one, Commander!" A soldier yelped. The casters were being picked off one by one by centaur archers, it was a mess.

 

"Soonyoung is here too?" Mingyu asked, even when in combat, they still had time to chatter.

 

"It would be boring if I stood by Jihoonie's side, right?" Soonyoung laughed as he fended off centaurs left and right with his staff.

 

Jihoon. Mingyu once again had his thoughts wrapped around the Commander and that night. Somehow he felt his body temperature rise, even when he was sweating in his golden armor. The very thought of the Commander lingered in his mind and he wasn't sure if it was something he should mind or not. Through the noises in the battlefield, the tall warrior felt his ears twitch, hearing the cracking of air continuously getting louder and louder.

 

"Do I have to go in there myself?"

 

That voice, Mingyu thought. Jihoon's voice commanded attention and fear but most of all, it made Mingyu's body shiver. Mingyu bit his lip, it was not the time to get distracted, it was the worse time to think about  _him._

 

By the corner of the tall warrior's eye, he could see Jihoon's flaming red hair rising up, his eyes were white as can be, glowing a tinge of purple and his small stature covered in sparks. It was the first time he ever saw someone so menacing in his life.

 

Jihoon was not asking a question, everyone knew that. He was threatening, threatening them to do better. Everyone put in  more strength, everyone in the garrison continued to push back. This was the power of the Commander. It is not the most conventional way to encourage his troops but it gets things done. 

 

_"Ooooh scary."_  

 

A voice echoed, the sound of thin glass shattering caught Mingyu's ear. Seokmin looked over his shoulder to find a tall man, dressed in dark purple robes, a shield on his back, a sword in the other hand and a wooden staff hanging by his side. Seokmin gave a bright smile and called, "Jun!"

 

Jun?

 

The mysterious man had chestnut colored hair. His nose as pointy as can be, his features? Sharp. His stature was fairly tall and skinny but Mingyu could tell he was more than what he seems to be. His ears twitched again, the resonating sound of thin glass continued to echo in his ear. Mingyu, although pre-occupied with a handful of enemies, he snapped his head to look at the man that was called Jun.

 

The mysterious man locked on with his gaze and gave a devious smirk.

 

"If you're here to just look pretty, then you should get out." Jihoon quipped.

 

"That's harsh." Jun smiled, "Don't you miss me?"

 

"You escaped out of the palace, didn't you?" Jihoon raised his brows.

 

"... Escape is such a ... strong word. I prefer to use the term  _let go_." 

 

"He probably used his clones to fool the guards again." Soonyoung shook his head.

 

"I guess being under the strict Order of Whispers was too much.. even for Jun." Seokmin chuckled.

 

"I heard that." Jun pointed at the gleaming warrior not too far from him.

 

The back line continued to break and there's only much what Mingyu and the other can do to hold the bridge. Mingyu was already sweating bullets, as long as they stay there, there will be no end. Mingyu clicked his tongue, he had to break the pressure somehow. 

 

"We have to stop this!" Mingyu yelled.

 

"No!" Seokmin urged, "The Commander ordered us to stay here! If we defy his orders--"

 

But Mingyu was too stubborn. He wanted to help somehow, and he wanted to do it now. With all his strength, Mingyu pushed away the centaur that's been assaulting him. Wielding his favored greatsword, he swung it around, letting the centaurs' blood spray across the field. He was on the verge of his exhaustion and if he doesn't do anything, he might fail as a soldier.

 

Suddenly, the front line started to collapse, more centaurs were coming in one by one. Jihoon balled his hands into fists, he checked the line to find Mingyu missing. Jihoon's blood boiled, how dare  _he_ go against his orders?! 

 

"YOU STUPID ASS, YOU BROKE THE LINE!" He shouted across the battlefield, the scene of his soldiers falling to their knees, getting slaughtered made Jihoon more outraged. 

 

Mingyu didn't care, he continued to charge head first into the centaur flanks. Archers and berserkers ran after him, without looking back he swung his sword left and right, trying to fend off as much as he can. Mingyu recklessly continued to fight in the middle of the centaurs'  side.

 

"Do I always have to save the day?" Jun yawned.

 

Jihoon had no choice but to go to the front line himself. With so much casualties, he didn't want to risk any more soldiers. He  _had_ to do it himself.  Jihoon's hands started to glow yellow, rocks and pebbles started to circle around his body. Jihoon's body was one with the earth as he released a powerful stomp that made the ground shake, spikes protruded from the ground, impaling a handful of the enemy.

 

"I'll fill in the front line! Get that idiot back here now!" Jihoon commanded, and with the familiar sound of thin glass breaking once again, Jun transported himself a few feet away from the garrison to clean up Mingyu's mess.

 

Jun had a nonchalant smile on his face avoided the centaurs smoothly as if they couldn't see him at all. Jun casually walked towards Mingyu who was having trouble as it is and with the wisp of the wind, Jun had three clones at his disposal.

 

"Hey Rookie!" Jun called out, "You shouldn't be giving your Commander a headache!" 

 

Mingyu, baffled, he looked over his shoulder to find Jun smiling at him. 

 

"I'm trying to help-"

 

"No, you're not." Jun corrected. "Going against the Commander's orders is a one way ride back to wherever your boring station is."

 

Jun easily defeats one, two, three, too much that Mingyu couldn't count. 

 

"We were dying over there--"

 

"That's why I'm here." Jun giggled. Mingyu felt he was being looked down upon and he didn't like that.

 

_"FOOLS! YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?!"_ The roaring voice of the Centaur Chieftain echoed in the battlefield. His eyes were red, his horns were tattered and grey and his arms were bulkier than a norn's. The Chieftain immediately went to the hill, in the middle of the battlefield, with a scepter in his hand he raised it. The ground started to move, the air around them started to whirl and the rocks started to levitate.

 

"What is  _that_?!" Mingyu's eye s widened in horror. Two giant hands sprouted from the ground.

 

"That's  _your_ mess." Jun scoffed looking at the magnificent view of the elemental.

 

The rocks hit each soldier one by one, and it didn't take too long till Mingyu shared the same fate. He was knocked out cold as the last thing he remembered was the ball of white light that the hands were harnessing. 

 

* * *

 

The cracking of the fire wood filled his ears. Mingyu's body was sore and his head was in no good condition. He never felt such pain before. He grumbled and slowly let his eyes open.

 

"Soonyoung! Mingyu is awake!" Seokmin called out. Mingyu could vaguely see the bandage that covered Seokmin's forehead as his eyes were still trying to adjust.

 

"That's good!" Soonyoung said, but something felt odd. The air felt awkward and the atmosphere felt gloomy. Mingyu tried to hoist himself up to sit, his eyes wandered left and right. His fellow soldiers gravely injured and some... out of sight.

 

"How's the Commander?" Seokmin asked.

 

"Placed a few ice blocks beside his body, he'll wake up soon." Soonyoung reassured. He was already out of his armor, his hair was wet and his clothes were made out of cotton.

 

"W-What happened to the commander?" Mingyu's throat hurt but it didn't stop him from asking a question.

 

Soonyoung and Seokmin looked at each other, they looked hesitant before nodding in agreement with one another.

 

"Mingyu..... there's something we need to tell you..." Seokmin sounded too gentle for his own good and it scared the tall warrior, "You see, Our Commander is still recovering from a previous incident and well.. you should have just followed his orders..."

 

"I don't understand...." Mingyu's eyes fell on two his own calloused hands.

 

"A lot of lives were lost today..." Soonyoung added, "We're not  accusing you of anything or placing this burden on you-- It's just that, you should follow his orders next time, okay?"

 

"But we were losing anyway.."

 

"That's why Jun is here..." Seokmin placed a hand on Mingyu's shoulder, "Jun was our back up."

 

"If you waited a little longer, you could of saved Jihoon from using his strength." The snappy words caught Mingyu's attention. Jun enigmatically came out of the shadows, arms crossed and all as he approached the three.

 

"I don't know why the Queen stationed you here, but you're obviously not suited here. Not only did you risk our commander but you also risked people's lives with your ignorance." Jun clicked his tongue, "Go back to Divinity's Reach and escort yaks where you belong. You don't have a place in the garrison or this war."

 

Mingyu's pent up anger was concentrated on to his fists, but how can he stay angry when Jun called him out for his mistakes? The tension in the air was awfully thick, Soonyoung and Seokmin could feel their chests tighten by the atmosphere.

 

"Sorry.." It took all the strength he had to reply. 

 

"Kim Mingyu." That voice.

 

Everyone's attention shifted to the corner, their eyes widen to find Jihoon's battered body standing up. Jihoon, wearing nothing but a big cotton night gown with long sleeves, his wrists were bandaged and so was his head and neck.

 

Soonyoung immediately ran to Jihoon's side, helping the Commander stand up properly.

 

"Look-- I'm sorry--"

 

"Shut up." The low growl that emitted from Jihoon's lips was frightening to say the least. Mingyu never felt more embarrassed and apologetic his entire life. 

 

"I am relieving you of Garrison duty."

 

"but--"

 

" _Don't let me see your face **ever** again." _ Jihoon threatened before turning his back and going back to his own quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mesmer - are magical duelists who wield deception as a weapon. Using powerful illusions, clones, and phantasmal magic to ensure that their enemies can’t believe their own eyes, mesmers tip the balance of every fight in their favor.
> 
> Order of Whispers - is a secretive ancient Elonian order. They work behind the scenes to safeguard the world against the rise of the Elder Dragons and free and restore the troubled Elona. Its members, often spies, thieves and agents, operate within every Tyrian nation sometimes to the highest levels.


	3. No Country for the Stubborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllooo :) If you're still reading this fic, thank you so very much! I think this is a passion project of mine for a long time! This fic is intended to be short so if the pacing is a bit fast, I do apologize ;u; but we will reach the end of this story soon!

The birds were chirping through the window, the sun was shining, blinding Mingyu's closed eyes. The tall man's body was sprawled on a wooden bed. He knotted his eyebrows together, the ray of sunlight unwanted. His messy black hair rested on his pillow and his tired looking face started to lighten up as he opened his eyes. It's been three weeks since he's been discharged from the garrison and every passing day sucked the life out of him.

 

He stayed on his bed, his body feeling heavy. Although he was fully recovered from his injuries, he still felt sick. He stared blankly at the wall, his mind still fresh from the last memory he had in Queensdale.  Through those weeks, he had been reflecting and through those weeks, he was also miserable. He came home not as a hero but as a disappointment. No one in Divinity's Reach knew he was laid off. 

 

His stomach grumbled, and Mingyu knew he had to get up at that moment. He dragged his feet all the way to his kitchen, preparing a simple breakfast for himself. He sat on a chair with his meal in front of him resting on a table, just by the corner of the stairs, there slept his armor. It had a gold sheen to it, with a wonderful red cape that made him distinguishable in the battlefield. Resting right next to it was his precious greatsword, mighty, huge and powerful.

 

The longer Mingyu stares at his equipment the sulkier he became. If only he wasn't too caught up in his own mind, maybe he would of thought of his actions better. The very thought of his grave mistake made his stomach churn, making it unbearable for him to eat any longer. Suddenly, a loud knock on the door brought him back to his senses. He stared at the door no longer than a minute, a sliver of hope rustling inside of him.

 

Mingyu opened the door, his eyes immediately rested on the bright red torso of a fully armored man. Mingyu wondered why a Ministry Guard was standing at his door step.

 

"Honorable Sir Kim Mingyu! The War between the centaurs and our forces have ceased! As a symbol of gratitude, the Queen is inviting you and the rest of the battalion to a celebratory feast! Wear your best robes! The party will be held at the end of the week!" The Guard says, he handed Mingyu an invitation sealed with wax. 

 

Mingyu eyes the symbol, it was the Queen's signet. He was unsure of the situation but nodded nonetheless.

 

 "Thank you.." Mingyu acknowledged the Guard before closing his door. Wasn't he relieved from his duties? He immediately opened the letter, he could tell the paper was expensive, it felt smooth to the touch. He started to read the letter, his eyes tried to process everything word for word.

 

_Greetings Brave Soldier!_

 

_You are invited to the celebratory feast to receive an award along with your colleagues. Dancing, socializing and more!_

_You have shown bravery and a patriotic stand for your Queen. This is the least we could do to honor your efforts that_

_brought victory in the war!_

 

_Dress accordingly._

 

_The Ministry and the Queen._

 

Mingyu immediately folded the paper,his heart was raising, maybe this was an opportunity get back to his station? He immediately went up the stairs, bathe and readied himself to go out to buy a decent robe for him to wear. It's been a few days since he went out to have some fresh air.

 

He made his way to the trading post, hoping he could buy something. He looked and he looked, shades of red and green, a variety of hues to choose from. Mingyu immediately laid his eyes upon a purple party robe. It had gold detailing on it. He nodded in assurance as he immediately purchased it.

 

* * *

 

 

Somehow the days flew by fast for Mingyu. The invitation made a drastic change of pace for him. One night he was alone and sad and the next night, he was already donning the wonderful purple robe on that made him look like a prince. His hair was parted on the side as he entered the palace. Right as he set foot, he was greeted by glittering lights, a night sky that gleamed along side the moon. 

 

Mingyu could feel the festive essence of the event. Blooming red and orange flowers were everywhere, a large keg of ale ready to be emptied. At the very end a large table filled with food was in sight. A great amount of roasted turkey, different kinds of tarts and confectioneries.  Mashed potatoes with a pool of gravy, savory pies that made anyone who eats it reminds them of home and many more. 

 

A handful of nobles were in sight as well. Just by the huge pillar there were Dukes socializing, in the hall there was the Queen with notable rulers of different lands. And finally, just by the wine keg, Mingyu's eyes rested upon the familiar face of Lee Jihoon.

 

Jihoon's red hair was groomed, he wore a wonderful red robe and a cape that was made out of the Centaur Chieftain's skin. Jihoon's face glowed under the moonlight, just like the vivid memory Mingyu had of him. Jihoon was standing on the side with a wine glass delicately placed in his hand, talking to Soonyoung and Jun. Mingyu felt like he was transported in to another place, he could barely hear the melodic music, he could barely hear the laughter and the chatter in the Palace, all he could see and hear was Lee Jihoon.

 

Mingyu's heart sunk down to his stomach, he could feel his breathing going uneven and his hands were sweating. Mingyu took a deep breath as he went towards the ale keg to calm his nerves. His emotions were circling around his chest, he didn't know what to feel at that moment. He wanted to talk to Jihoon, but he was afraid of rejection. With a glass in his hand, he turned the Ale Keg knob to the side to serve himself a glassful of ale. 

 

He wanted to at least have a decent amount of courage before walking up to the Commander. After finishing his fourth glass, he managed to get himself across the hall. He stumbled for a bit with his footing.

 

"Commander..." He drawled out.

 

Jihoon looked to his side, doing a double take as he sees Mingyu barely holding himself up. Jihoon looked shocked to say the least before reverting back to his usual stoic expression that he usually gives to his soldiers. 

 

"Ah, it's Mingyu." Soonyoung greeted him with his usual warm smile. It's been a while since he saw his friend after all.

 

Jun crossed his arms, obviously irritated by the tall warrior's presence. 

 

"You're going to present yourself to me in this state?" Jihoon's voice was cold, Mingyu could already feel his heart aching. 

 

"I was invited by the Queen..."

 

"So I've heard." Jihoon quipped, examining the messed up stature of Kim Mingyu. 

 

"So you have been talking about me.." Mingyu drawled out once again with a silly smile on his face.

 

"We didn't have a choice." Jun rolled his eyes, the hatred he had for the tall warrior was apparent. Jun was a private person, he rarely opens up to people he doesn't know and the fact that Mingyu caused a huge burden for his best friend's part made it harder for Jun to accept Mingyu's mere presence around them.

 

Mingyu, although drunk as he is, knotted his brows together. he had no clue what Jun was spouting about at all. His sleepy looking eyes went back to Jihoon who was still judging his current state.

 

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung and Jun before making a silent agreement. The air turned still and the festive atmosphere dwindled down between the four of them. Jihoon cleared his throat before looking up at Mingyu. 

 

"Talk to me." Jihoon had a hesitant tone to his voice as he walked out to go to the Palace Garden. It was a beautiful place, filled with greenery, flowers and numerous fountains that looked magical under the moonlight. Mingyu stumbled here and there, his footing wasn't the best at that moment. But his heartbeat started to pound faster and faster inside his chest. He didn't know if it was all the booze he consumed or the fact that he was going to have some alone time with Jihoon.

 

The two sat together on the edge of the fountain. Crickets and soft melodies form the party could be heard in the vicinity. The two sat there in silence, the atmosphere growing thicker and thicker between them. 

 

Jihoon looked at Mingyu who tried to look as sober as possible, the tall man looked pitiful to say the least. Growing impatient, Jihoon brought out his hand as he conjured an orb of water skillfully. The Commander knew he wasn't going to get a decent conversation out of him, so he decided to sober him up a bit. Mingyu's eyes were locked on the spherical water, he followed the object with his eyes until Jihoon made it so that it was hovering over Mingyu's head. Before Mingyu could even ask about it, Jihoon closed his hand and the orb of water that's been floating over the tall man sank down on his head.

 

Mingyu was now dripping wet, his hair was drenched but his senses were already kicking in. Mingyu shook his head, he could at least think clearly at that moment. Immediately, he looked straight into the Commander's eyes who wasn't too charmed with him.

 

"Are you going to beg to come back?" Jihoon asked straight to the point.

 

There was a long pause, Mingyu's head was down as he says, "Yes."

 

"I'm here to make it a lot easier for you." Jihoon shifted on the marble sides of the fountain, "You are stationed back to my team."

 

Mingyu's face brightened up, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

 

"But, you'll be an errand boy." Jihoon added, "If  _you_ want to regain my trust, you are going to start from the bottom."

 

Jihoon looked initially pissed, he heaved out a long sigh. He looked exhausted as he ran his fingers through his flaming red hair. 

 

"Anything.." Mingyu was seriously on the verge of tearing up in front of him. Somehow his body was aching to hug the man beside him but he knew he would be burnt to a crisp if he did that. 

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile at the party, Soonyoung and Jun made themselves comfortable by the large fire pit at the center of the palace.

 

"Are you sure it's a good idea to bring that kid back?" Jun looked like he was forced to agree with the subject.

 

"It's the only way." Soonyoung said as he looked at his surroundings, "We have to do it if we want a change in this corrupted city."

 

"I just don't understand why him?" Jun clicked his tongue.

 

"I don't think Mingyu knows it but if the Queen dies, he is next in line to take the throne." Soonyoung whispered.

 

"I'm the Queen's cousin, I can just--"

 

"Jun, are you hearing yourself?" Soonyoung sighed, "You  _are_ the Queen's cousin, but Mingyu is the Illegitimate child of the late King. If he dies, then the late King's bloodline dies."

 

"So we have to babysit him?" Jun rolled his eyes.

 

"Take this opportunity to befriend him." Soonyoung gave a cheeky smile, "He's nice, I swear."

 

* * *

 

 

Mingyu didn't know what was running through him. It must have been the cold wind or the strong ale, but he felt his body warm up despite being drenched a while back. His eyes couldn't tear themselves from the man beside him, his palms started to sweat and his lips were drying up. 

 

Jihoon and Mingyu sat their in silence.

 

"You're doing it again." Jihoon pointed out, leaning back a bit to rest his weight on his hands.

 

"Doing what?" Mingyu sounded mesmerized.

 

"Looking at me with those eyes." Jihoon frowned.

 

Mingyu slowly leaned in. He didn't want to talk back, he just wanted to come closer. Mingyu could smell the aromatic Jihoon wore, it had a hint of citrus and mint and a bit of lavender that reminded him of home.Growing up, Mingyu was abandoned; He grew up in the orphanage in the Salma district in Divinity's Reach. He was raised by the priests there and when he was old enough, he found himself as a soldier to his country.

 

Before Mingyu could realize, he was already inching in closer and closer. Jihoon looked reluctant, as he tried to move away a bit. He could feel nervousness in the pit of his own stomach, and it was rare for him to feel nervous. Jihoon could feel Mingyu toppling over him and as soon as the distance between them were closing in, Jihoon immediately dodged. This rendered Mingyu to lose his balance and fall inside the water fountain.

 

Jihoon looked back to see Mingyu sleeping in it. The Commander burst out laughing as the scene was comedic in itself. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ministry Guard - The second largest martial unit in Kryta is the Ministry Guard. Typically seen only in Divinity's Reach, it is their task to keep the peace in the Ministry and provide personal security for the Krytan ministers and their aides. This usually also translates into being protectors of the nobility of Kryta, most of whom are heavily involved in the Ministry.
> 
> The Ministry - The Krytan Ministry is a system of government designed by King Baede to give all humans—not just native Krytans—a voice. 
> 
> Salma District - is an area within Divinity's Reach located in the northeast section of the city. It serves as a home instance for human players.


	4. Errand Boy on Duty

An immense pounding pain drilled into Mingyu's head. What the heck happened last night? Mingyu could hear horse shoes clopping on the ground, small chatter from the very front and warm hay on top of him. He knotted his brows together, slowly lifting up his eye lids to find his friends chatting along. Why was he in a moving carriage? More importantly why was Jun looking at him like he was cow poop?

 

"Sleeping on the first day?" Seokmin joked, "We had to drag your body out of your house."

 

Mingyu was still confused. He mustered up any kind of strength he had and sat up, taking note that if he moves a little more he will fall down. The last thing he remembered was the party and he and the commander were together and he almost..... kissed Jihoon. Mingyu immediately shot up, his eyes wide as can be and his already tan skin slowly became red as he recalled the attempt.

 

"How... How did I get back in my place anyway?" Mingyu ran his long fingers through his hair.

 

Soonyoung shrugged, "Beats me." He brought a hand over to pull Mingyu up to sit beside him. "But Jihoonie ordered us to get you from your place so he might know something."

 

Mingyu felt more awake than ever as he looked at his friend with a surprised expression painted on his face. "The Commander? W-What did he say?" 

 

Soonyoung didn't really understood the excitable look that came from Mingyu but he obliged to answer anyway, "Well he said,  _"Get that Norn from his place. I don't care how, but we are moving out at dawn."_ "

 

"Errand boy, you're needed." Jun interrupts the conversation as the alluring man points to the small window where Jihoon resides on the other side. 

 

Mingyu got up and effortlessly jumped out of the carriage. They were moving in a walking pace anyway so it wasn't that hard either. He gave Jun a bitter look before catching up to the Jihoon's cart and peaks through the side. Mingyu's eyes laid upon Jihoon who had his eyes closed. He looked so calm, he looked so vulnerable. Mingyu could feel the heat creeping on his cheeks but he still wasn't sure why he was feeling weird. 

 

"So is this going to be a thing?" Jihoon's voice startled Mingyu back to reality.

 

"W-What?" Mingyu weakly replied.

 

"You. Staring at me." Jihoon pointed out as he opened his eyes to meet with the pair that's been looking at him.

 

"S-Sorry..." Mingyu was a stuttering mess, when did he become so... so uncool?

 

"Anyway, make yourself useful and check the boundary ahead." Jihoon huffed.

 

Mingyu gave a salute before dashing off ahead of the squad. He could use a bit of cold air after that awful memory he had from last night. He looked over to the wonderful scenery of fields filled with flourishing flowers and  crops. The sky was blue as can be and the villagers were cheerful too. Everything felt balanced, the animals were at peace and the wind whirled happily. He could see from a distance a portal to the next city. It was a huge wall, adorned with lion statues and a big pirate ship on top.

 

He immediately went back to his squad and reported what he saw. He felt something was off, Jihoon looked paler than usual and he looked like he was out of breath.

 

"Commander." Mingyu tried to talk.

 

"What?" Jihoon asked, his eyes were closed again.

 

"Permission to squirrel around?" Mingyu asks.

 

"What for?" 

 

"I saw some herbs that might help you regain your strength back--"

 

"No need." Jihoon cuts him off, "I don't need it."

 

"But--"

 

"I'm fine." Jihoon gave a stern response. Mingyu fell silent as he went back to the back of the carriage along with his friends.

 

It wasn't long when night fall came. The air was cold, the once blue sky turned purple as the moon brightly shone. They have arrived in Lion's Arch. Lion's Arch is a city where all races are welcome. From the Norn, to human, to the sylvari that grew from a tree or asurans that could only grow up to two feet tall and also Charrs, large cats that walks on their hind legs.It was a hub filled with bars, events and merchants. The city itself looked like a spectacle. Large shells as stores, large flowers as banks? A lobster like building as a dock? It was bright and lively.

 

The squad was going to stay at an inn for the night. Everyone gathered at the pub. You could see different species interacting with one another. It was a lively night, especially when Jihoon's squad was a bit famous. People would swarm in to get a glimpse of the elite squad, some where groupies and some where men who obviously didn't like the attention the squad was getting. Mingyu took one last swig of his ale and immediately got up on his feet.

 

"Where are you going?" Asked Seokmin who had red cheeks.

 

"To the merchant across the street." Mingyu reassured his friend. He swore he saw a merchant that sold the herb he was looking for. He looked left and right, he could see different shops and stalls and a sea of different kinds of beings. Then he finally saw the purple herb from across the street. He thanked his abnormally tall height as he made his way to the stall. 

 

"How much for a roll of this?" Mingyu brought up the herb to his hand.

 

The sylvari merchant looked at him and smiled, "50 silver."

 

Mingyu didn't waste any time and immediately paid for the herb. He quickly got back to the inn, running past the pub as he took long strides up the stairs. Just at the end of the hall was Jihoon's quarters. Somehow he felt nervous but he knew it wasn't the time to be feeling anxious. He let himself walk at the very end, gulping before giving a knock to the door. 

 

He leaned in, with his ear pressed up to the wooden door. Silence met his ear and that made him feel worried. Mingyu knocked again but this time his fists held a bit of weight so the knock was louder. Again, he was met with silence. Growing incredibly anxious, he took a few steps back and let all his weight go to his right foot, he kicked the door open and hastily walked inside. 

 

The room was big, with a fireplace at the end, a big window that let the cool air in and a table with a chair to have supper in. Mingyu's eyes immediately darts to the bed where Jihoon was lying. He could see the heavy sweat forming on to his forehead, Jihoon was struggling.

 

"Commander!" Mingyu exclaimed. He made his way to Jihoon's bed side and placed his hand on Jihoon's forehead. It was hot. The tall warrior was about to go outside when he felt a weak hand stop him. 

 

"Don't..." Jihoon managed to sigh out.

 

"But you're sick."

 

"The more reason not to get everyone riled up over it." Jihoon looked like he was trampled by a heard of dolyaks, his hair was messy, his face was droopy and his white skin looked sickly.

 

"But--"

 

"Just get a towel and cold water from the bathroom." Jihoon tried to sound stern, "...Please.." 

 

Mingyu fell silent and did what he was told to. He carefully made Jihoon lie down again, this time he placed a cold towel on Jihoon's forehead.The crackling of the fireplace and the howlingof the cold wind helped balance the temperature out in Jihoon's quarters. Mingyu remembered the herb he bought. He stood up, hoping to make the least bit of noise as he asked the cook downstairs for a pitcher of water. It didn't take too long for him to return to Jihoon's bedroom with the said pitcher and a cup.

 

"What's that?" Jihoon wasn't looking but he was sure Mingyu went back with something on his hands.

 

"I made herbal tea." Mingyu replied with a hushed tone to his voice.

 

"....." 

 

Mingyu poured some into the cup and made his way to Jihoon's bedside. He knelt down, making sure to carefully pull Jihoon to face his side. 

 

"Drink it, Sir." Mingyu says.

 

Jihoon let out a heavy sigh. Like he had any choice. Well, as long as it can help him out of his sickness, he'll try anything.

 

Jihoon's small hand reached for the wooden cup, but he had zero strength. He hated feeling weak, but most of all, he hated being sick in his position. Jihoon knew if anyone knew that the Commander was sick, it will reach enemy ears and will take that as an opportunity to attack.

 

Mingyu could see Jihoon struggling, he bit his lip and his mind was in full panic. Mingyu's heart pounded loudly inside his chest, but the only method he could thing of was too... intimate. 

 

"Sir.. if you would let me.." Mingyu says with discretion. He looks at the sickly man before him, and that was enough for him to take the tea into his mouth immediately. With his big hands, Mingyu gently supported Jihoon's neck. The tall man slowly eased in, closing into Jihoon's lips. With his free hand, Mingyu coaxed Jihoon's mouth open as he held the Commander's chin. He could feel the heat in his cheeks crawling in, as well as Jihoon's hot skin rubbing on him.  Mingyu pressed his lips softly on top of Jihoon's his tongue helping the tea go through Jihoon's mouth as it circled Jihoon's lips. He made sure the tea went all the way through Jihoon's throat, Mingyu's tongue would lightly brush Jihoon's tongue, he could feel his heart pounding once again but Mingyu closed his eyes to concentrate. Mingyu's lips lingered on Jihoon's until the very last drop of tea was out of his mouth.

 

The moment felt like a short ecstasy high. He could feel his head going light by the heat of Jihoon's tongue and the softness of Jihoon's lips. 

 

Slowly, Mingyu parted from Jihoon who was already out cold. Mingyu let himself fall on the wooden floor in relief as the effects of the tea was already kicking in.  Jihoon's once knotted brows were relaxed, his breathing was stable and he looked soundly asleep. Mingyu heaved out a relieved sigh, as he too slowly dozed off on the cold wooden floor.


	5. Long Winding Road

It's been a week since Jihoon fell sick. After that night, Jihoon was immediately cured. Mingyu although feeling giddy, he felt more worried about the commander. But within the week of travelling, Mingyu was almost always assigned in the back lines, feeding horses or scouting for nearby lakes. It wasn't exactly situation he was hoping but at least he was still working with him. Jihoon pulled all the stops just so Mingyu was far away from him as possible, his memory might be hazy but he could clearly feel Mingyu's lips linger on his.

 

Jihoon hated recalling every bit of it. His ears would turn bright red as his hair, he would cross his arms and mutter curses under his breath. Although he was grateful for the medicine, he hated how he felt so conscious around him. He hated how he would see Mingyu and his eyes would dart towards Mingyu's lips and he would immediately remember how they felt.

 

"Jihoonie." Soonyoung sang, waving his hand in front of him. Soonyoung being more of a information gatherer of the group, he opted to discuss his findings with the commander for the week. He was sitting across Jihoon in the carriage.

 

"What?" Jihoon aimlessly responded.

 

"Your ears are red." Soonyoung gave a cheeky smile, "Anything wrong?"

 

"Wrong?" Jihoon's usually small eyes widened, "NOTHING. IS. WRONG." His voice sounded a little too robotic.

 

"Is it something to do with Mingyu?" He raised his brows together, Soonyoung was just guessing but he guessed he hit the nail on the head judging from Jihoon's progressive reddening state.

 

"No." Jihoon shook his head. The Commander was skilled at lying, but he wasn't skilled at lying to his friend.

 

" _Anyway._ " Soonyoung cleared his throat, he didn't want to press on further. He knows what's coming for him if he pry further. "That guy is meeting you in Diessa Plataeu."

 

Jihoon's frazzled looking expression changed to a calm one, he gave a small smile as the thought of the said man filled his mind. "I see."

 

Meanwhile, Mingyu was sitting behind the carriage along with Jun and Seokmin. They recently passed through the Black Citadel. It's the city of big cats called Charrs. They walk on their hind legs and when needed, they run with their four. 

 

"You look horrible." Seokmin pointed out with a bright smile on his face, he placed a friendly pat on Mingyu's shoulder in the process.

 

"When does he not?" Jun snickered which earned him a glare from the tall warrior.

 

"I've been running back and forth from the back line to scouting and such." Mingyu run his fingers through his hair, "But I really don't mind. As long as I can keep my post here, I will do whatever I can."

 

Seokmin was happy his friend was working hard, it was more comforting to have a friend around during these things.

 

"Aren't you a do-gooder." Jun chided, "It's been a week and I still can't stand you."

 

"It's been a week and you're still not locked up in confinement." Mingyu retorted. He learned about Jun's mischievous nature. How he stole a petal from the Pale Tree that the Sylvaris (leaf people) worshipped, or how he stole the Legendary backpack called the Warbringer from the Imparator in the  Black Citadel. He almost caused wars from the alliances formed and he was also someone dangerous. 

 

"Can't help it if Jihoonie needs me." Jun shrugged. 

 

Those seven words annoyed Mingyu. Jun was annoying enough, but somehow those words were like salt in a non-existant or imaginary wound that Mingyu thought up himself. Besides being a dangerous man, Jun was also notorious for being a playboy. From the royal women in Divinity's Reach to the Sylvari's of the Grove, he is well admired and lusted for. Jun had the charisma and skill to back up his own ego, Mingyu had to admit that. 

 

It was well into the night when they finally stopped to make a camp in Diessa Plataeu. A raging bonfire, some tents and a butchered yak to roast, it was a good night. Until Mingyu sensed a lingering presence. He felt shivers down his spine, sat across him was the commander. Mingyu's eyes looked at Jihoon who was about to grab a bite of his roasted yak when suddenly a wild lynx appeared from the bushes. 

 

Mingyu was confused, Diessa Plataeu was an industrialized prairie. There's should be no Lynx in sight. The huge cat slowly moved forward towards the commander, Mingyu slowly stood up in caution but before he knew it, the cat pounced on the Commander's small stature.

 

"Commander!" Mingyu exclaimed, but there were no gut wrenching screams to be heard. Mingyu's ears twitched as he hears Jihoon's gleeful laugh.

 

"Stop." Jihoon giggles, "That's enough, Petale." He says in between big licks from the said cat.

 

"Huh?" Mingyu was confused, he only realized the rest of the group were barely fazed by the huge predator.

 

"You didn't tell me Mister Hot Stuff was coming." Jun rolled his eyes.

 

"Well, like it or not, he is part of Jihoon's order." Soonyoung smiled, "Besides, looks like Jihoonie missed Petale."

 

"More like Jihoonie missed  _him._ " Jun drawled out.

 

While Mingyu was more than confused on what was happening, a man suddenly walks from the shadows through the bushes. His hair was dark as the starless night sky, his eyes were sharp as the arrows he carried on his back and he wore a dark set of tight fitting armor for what Mingyu presumed was for easy mobility.

 

The rest of the battalion cheered as the mysterious man removes the scarf covering the lower part of his face. Jihoon finally found the strength to stand up from the Lynx's tackle and straightened his clothes. The two looked at each other for quite a long time and somehow it made Mingyu's stomach churn.

 

What was happening?

 

He was about to react when Soonyoung pulled Mingyu to the cliffs where they sat and tried to digest their dinner. While Jihoon was lead by the mysterious man to the carriage for some privacy.

 

"Mind telling me who that was?" Mingyu could recall jihoon's face. It was glimmering in happiness, he looked calm and that smile, he never saw Jihoon smile that way before.

 

"That was Petale." Soonyoung sat on the grass, taking a flat rock as a make shift pillow as his eyes watched the night sky. "She's cute, isn't she?"

 

"Not the big cat." Mingyu sighed, "The guy."

 

"That's Wonwoo>" Soonyoung responds, "He was Jihoon's fiance."

 

"I see." Mingyu nods before screaming, "FIANCE?!"

 

Soonyoung squirmed at the excessive amount of volume his ears handled, "SSh." 

 

"Sorry..." Mingyu couldn't wrap his head around the idea of Jihoon having someone as a fiance.

 

"Well, they were engaged." Soonyoung clarifies, "But they both had a duty to Tyria, to the Shining Blade."

 

Mingyu joins Soonyoung as he rested his head on the grass, he stays quiet to let Soonyoung continue.

 

"Wonwoo's father was a duke, but he turned out to be a spy. A traitor and he was executed. Wonwoo was left but the Ministry did not trust him. The only person who did was Jihoon so now he is working under Jihoon and the Shining Blade."

 

"Is that so.." Mingyu's voice sounded hoarse.

 

"I mean.. I'm not saying this to wind you up, but you should of seen them back then... They were so happy and in love.."

 

"Wind me up? I'm not- ... I'm not affected!"

 

"No offense, Mingyu... but I think the whole battalion knows you have a thing for the Commander."  Soonyoung replies.

 

Mingu's dark skin turned a dark shade of red and reacts, "I don't!"

 

"Sure you don't"

 

Meanwhile in the carriage, two figures sat across from one another. A familiar air of friendliness surrounded them as they sat comfortably in passing silence.

 

 "I guess we just have to go there." Jihoon says nonchalantly.

 

"Are you crazy?" Wonwoo retorts, "That's a dangerous place!"

 

"But we need to be there, don't we?" Jihoon raises a brow, "We have to. We need Mingyu to defeat that thing in order for the throne to be secured."

 

"What about you? You're going to die if you go there!" Wonwoo didn't want to let such a precious person risk his life.

 

"Wonwoo." Jihoon gave a small smile, "We risk our lives every day." He looked to meet Wonwoo's eyes, "It's just any other day for us."

 

Once again, silence was ensued. Wonwoo had his hands on his knees, holding it firmly as if he was suppressing something.

 

"I can't lose you." Wonwoo says directly. The statement made jihoon widen his eyes, his lips slightly apart.

 

"You won't" Jihoon reassured, "We're family... you, Jun, Soonyoung and Seokmin too..."

 

Seeing Wonwoo in front of him made Jihoon feel nostalgic. It's been two years since he saw Wonwoo's face and not a day goes by that he haven't thought about him. Partially because in his heart there will always be a place for Wonwoo, but also because Wonwoo was a dear friend. They were best friends who were destined to serve their country. Jihoon looked out the carriage window as he watched the night sky, at the same time, Mingyu was lying on the grass doing the exact same thing.

 

"Some how... "Jihoon sighs. "My heart feels heavy."

 

"My heart feels heavy." Mingyu says.

**Author's Note:**

> Elementalist - Their powers of destruction are drawn from an affinity with the four elements that make up the world. They conjure air, fire, earth or water to assault their enemies.
> 
> Warrior - are masters of martial skills. They're versatile in combat and benefit from offensive and defensive abilities. Warriors inspire allies and demoralize enemies.
> 
> Kryta - was the third and last human kingdom to be established in Tyria
> 
> Tyria - is the northernmost known continent of the world with the same name. 
> 
> The Shining Blade - a human elite force and personal bodyguards of the Krytan monarchy
> 
> Norn - are a 9-foot tall race that currently inhabit the central Shiverpeak Mountains, with some living in or near the abandoned dwarven structures. 
> 
> Shiverspeak Mountains - also simply called the Shiverpeaks, rise up over ten-thousand feet above sea level and is a vast mountain range spanning most of Tyria
> 
>  
> 
> Taken from the Guild Wars 2 wiki


End file.
